fergiefandomcom-20200214-history
Fergie Back At It Again With The Instruments
Fergie Back At It Again With The Instruments” is the first instrument album by Fergie in May 2nd of 2019. The album was met with generally negative reviews from critics, who felt it failed in trying to capture a genuine 1980s theme, and there were too many guest appearances. Universally, FBAIAWTK was viewed as a commercial and critical failure, leading to Yellow Orchid Records cancelling Fergie’s $1,000 five-album contract and dropping her from the label. FBAIAWTK failed to make an appearance on on the US Billboard 200, it was one of Fergie’s lowest-first week sales of any album she had ever released. FBAIAWTK became Fergie’s least successful album at the time, selling 103 copies worldwide, which was expected considering her controversial time during The Dutchess era. Production Fergie has said he had spent ten days developing the album. Fergie, stated that she drew influence from the works in the career of Justin Bieber. Tracklist # Hungry (feat. Bass Guitars With Ricky) # Like It Ain't Nuttin' # You Already Know (feat. Kanoviche’s Strings) (Interlude Version) # Just Like You # A Little Work On My Shitty Skills # So Gay I Forgot My Lisp # Fuck Everyone Who Dare Be Hotter Than Me # Save It Til Sex AM # Ooh With You (feat. Jackson Pipes) # Tension # L.A. LOVE (feat. Harp Yarn) # Love Is Like A Violin # Love Is Painful As Is A Trumpet Is Operatic Controversy In the days following her appearance on TRL, Fergie began displaying what was described as "erratic behavior". On April 20, Fergie held a record signing for the "Hungry" single at Roosevelt Field shopping mall in Long Island before fans and the media. As a camera crew covered the event, she began rambling on several subjects before finally discussing radio-host Howard Stern and how his jokes about herself on his program bothered her greatly and how everything in life should be positive. At that point, Fergie’s publicist Cindi Berger grabbed the microphone from her hand, and asked the news crew to stop filming. Berger said later, "She was not speaking clearly and not talking about what she had come to talk about: her record." Only days later, Fergie began posting irregular voice notes and messages on her official website: I'm trying to understand things in life right now and so I really don't feel that I should be doing music right now. What I'd like to do is just a take a little break or at least get one night of sleep without someone popping up about a video. All I really want is just be me and that's what I should have done in the first place ... I don't say this much but guess what, I don't take care of myself. Following the quick removal of the messages, Berger commented that Fergie had been "obviously exhausted and not thinking clearly" when she posted the letters.Two days later on April 26, she was hospitalized, citing "extreme exhaustion" and a "physical and emotional breakdown". News websites and programs began reporting how Fergie threatened to commit suicide by slitting her wrists the night before, and how Patricia, Fergie’s mother, hastily called for help. When questioned regarding Fergie suicidal rumor, Berger claimed Carey had broken dishes out of desperation, and as a result, accidentally cut her hands and feet. Following her induction at an un-disclosed hospital in Connecticut, Fergie remained hospitalized and under doctor's care for two weeks, followed by an extended absence from the public. Later after a week, her plublicist is no longer working under Fergie, due to “Too much stress and bullshit”. Project delay Before the heavy media coverage surrounding Fergie publicized breakdown and hospitalization, Yellow Orchid Records and Louder Than Life delayed the release of both FBAIAWTI, as well as its film of the same name. The announcement was made on April 3rd, that both the soundtrack and the film would be postponed three weeks, respectively, When asked regarding the motives behind the delay, Nancy Berry, vice chairman of BITCHES Worldwide, addressed Fergie’’s personal and physical condition: Fergie is looking forward to being able to participate in both her album and movie projects and we are hopeful that this new soundtrack release date will allow her to do so. She has been making great recovery progress, and continues to grow stronger every day. Yellow Orchid Music Worldwide continues to give its absolute commitment and support to Fergie on every level." /> When discussing the project's weak commercial reaction, Carey blamed the terrorist attacks of September 1, Fergie made specific remarks regarding the album's commercial failure. The talk shows needed something to distract from 9/11. I became a punching bag. I was so successful that they tore me down because my album was at number 2 instead of number 1. The media was laughing at me and attacked me.” Category:Studio albums Category:Studio Albums Category:Singles by Fergie